Templars
The Templars, or known in game as 'Templar Industries', are a fictional international Private Military Corporation, and are the primary threat in the Shadow Plague followed by the World Health Organization. The Templars will continually be referenced to prior to them revealing themselves, with news bulletins stating their prowess. They will first appear when the vampire has eventually been discovered by the world after killing too many humans from feeding. They will first make a announcement to the world revealing the existence of the vampire before they begin fortifying countries. The announcement appears as a popup. This also serves as a warning to the player of the imminent arrival of the Templar. Overview When the Templar fully reveal themselves, they will have fortified anywhere from four to seven countries, unlike Z Com, who only fortify one country initially.The Templar will fortify countries with the least amount of infected humans. This is more random if the Shadow Plague has not been evolved yet. Like Z Com, the Templar will become more powerful in their country over time and will be harder to dislodge but unlike Z Com, the Templar cannot create additional bases in unoccupied countries. Therefore, the number of their bases are limited. The Templar base inhibits the vampires directly as the base and its military personnel will attack any vampire in the country directly, dealing damage to their health, potentially killing the vampire. If a player knows that Blood Rage won't help here, they can order the Vampire to leave. On the other hand, the base has its own health bar, and if zoomed in; you can see the health. A Blood Rage attack will remove a fraction unless higher versions are evolved. If the base's health is completely depleted, it is destroyed by the attacking vampire. It also flashes red at the same time too. As the most powerful military organization in the world, if a Templar base is left unchecked, it will eventually continue to increase its country's defense and significantly increase the country's cure research rate. Left for too long, the base can be almost impossible to dislodge, and the country's research rate can skyrocket beyond what even the richest nations can reach. In addition, Templar bases will occasionally send military drones to attack and destroy vampire lairs. These drones can be destroyed by using Blood Rage. If a Templar base is destroyed by a vampire, then the surviving base personnel will evacuate on Templar transport planes and will randomly fly to any other functional Templar bases. Each plane will further reinforce that base's defense, thus making it much harder to attack any base that received a large influx of survivors. In addition, the player will receive a large amount of DNA points for destroying a base, which decreases as the difficulty increases. Destroying a base damages the cure effort significantly. Tips * The Templar must be pursued aggressively with many vampire abilities before they are allowed to entrench. Otherwise, you lose. * Make Blood Rage stronger to better tackle Templar bases. Higher level bases can prove impossible to destroy if Blood Rage is not leveled enough. * Use multiple vampires to help destroy a higher level Templar base. * Consider rotating a new vampire in when the original attacker is running low on health, or send them both in to quicken the base's destruction. * Lairs with healing abilities set nearby the Templar's base helps the vampire a lot, they can get back to the fight after a quick regeneration, much faster than bases can get stronger. * Prioritize destroying Templar bases over WHO research labs, although if you need a quick DNA boost, the WHO labs do provide a small amount. * It's highly recommended to evolve Shadow Portals, as this allows Vampires to teleport to Lairs and save them from destruction. * You can evolve Shadow Slaves to deal with the Templars. They can prove as a distraction. * Attack the Templar Bases before evolving Shadow Blessing is an option. The Cure effort won't begin until Shadow Blessing is evolved, and the Cure Effort is easier to suppress than established Templar Bases. Trivia * Templar Industries are inspired by the Knights Templar, a real world Christian Military Order that existed from 1119 to 1312 AD. * DarkWater is another Private Military Corporation similar to Templar Industries which features in the Necroa Virus campaign. However, DarkWater only appear as part of a story event, and has no major impact on the game unless their storyline is triggered (which are related to the cure). * Other from the real world Christian Military Order, Templar Industries is also inspired from the game Assassin's Creed, a history-based video game. Category:Shadow Plague Category:Hazards Category:Organizations